


The Workout

by Norannechris



Series: Darcy Lewis Takes on the Tower [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norannechris/pseuds/Norannechris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decides that Darcy needs to know how to protect herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workout

“If you are trying to kill me, there have got to be easier ways,” Darcy wheezed out.

“Of course there are Котёнок, but that is not what I am trying to do or you would already be dead,” Natasha stated with a blank expression. “If you are going to be living here you have a target on your back. You need to be stronger.”

“Look I appreciate that you don’t want someone to kill me but this all seems a little impossible. I have my taser, that has always been enough before.”

“It is always a good option but it should not be your only option. Get ready.”

“Fine, but I don’t have to aahh.”

Natasha brought Darcy down to the floor in seconds, straddling her hips with Darcy’s hands behind her back. “I told you to get ready.”

“Well obviously I wasn’t.”

“Again.”

This went on for another hour before Darcy was panting and red faced. They had been training together for a couple of weeks now whenever Natasha was in the Tower. It started as most things do with Stark, they were all sitting around having a few drinks and telling stories. Every time someone would talk about Nat knocking someone out with just her thighs Darcy would get excited.

“Could you teach me that?” Darcy finally asked.

“No,” Natasha said flatly.

“Come on Nat, play nice,” Clint said with a smile. 

“I can’t teach you how to do that without at least six months of training,” she amended. “We will start tomorrow.”

“Oh no its OK, I don’t want to know that bad.”

“Darcy, it may be a good idea to learn a few defensive moves. New York isn’t the safest city in the world and I have seen some of the places that you go for fun,” Steve jumped in.

“Steven, all the places that I frequent are perfectly safe. It was one fight, and we were fine.”

“I don’t know, Sparky. It would probably be a good idea. And seriously you won’t do better than Romanov,” Tony said.

“Ugh, fine! We'll start tomorrow. But I refuse to run because it makes my boobs hurt with all that bouncing,” Darcy sighed.

Steve’s cheeks turned a little red and Tony got a dopey grin before saying, “I will handle all cardio training.”

Of course that was when Pepper smacked him, “You don’t even do cardio training.”

“Don’t worry Darcy, I will help you with your cardio,” Maria said with a wink , causing Steve to turn bright red, Sam to start shaking with laughter and Darcy to stare in disbelief. 

So now they have had four sessions together and Darcy still felt like a complete failure. By the time that they broke for the day she was hot, sweaty and sore but not in the good way.

“You are doing quite well, Котёнок. I am very happy with your progress.”

“Are you kidding me? I am pretty sure that I just died back there. When is it going to get easier?”

“It won't. We keep moving forward in your training. Every time you start to do well at something I start to make it harder. That way you will keep doing better. You are every much improved from where we started. You could probably take out a mugger at this point.”

Darcy looked at her a little surprised, “You really think that I am doing better? Wow, that’s amazing but couldn’t we do a day where we go back to how it was on the first day so that I can win?”

“No, I will never let you win against me. That is not how you learn.”

“Yeah or you don’t want me telling everyone that I beat you in a fight.”

“Or that,” Nat said with a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Котёнок- Kitten (according to Google)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am working on an idea for Darcy to run into some couples around the Tower in compromising situations but I can't think of a title. If you have a good one please leave it in the comments and I will pick one.


End file.
